Dyskusja użytkownika:Przemek9514
thumbOffice of host XD I'm a bit late. Owen Lover...Super Russel Here's the next one. Owen Lover (Look below hero) thumb|left thumb|left MAm laptopa i obrazek, ale nie mogę go zrzucić na komputer,a na laptopie nie mogę się podłączyć do sieci :( Jak będziesz mógł to wejdź na czat. ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 14:09, lip 6, 2011 (UTC) Sory. Dziadek mnie wygonił :P Ale teraz będę siedzieć ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 15:45, lip 6, 2011 (UTC) jestem na chacie xD kolejny raz ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 16:14, lip 6, 2011 (UTC) thumb Soz it's late! C&D4ever xx 18:24, lip 6, 2011 (UTC): frame|Devil Extra a teraz ty wejdź na czat ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 18:54, lip 6, 2011 (UTC) Nie moge już wejść na czat. Za bohatera i diabła ania dostaje ode mnie po 19 a Amy za diabła 5. ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 19:08, lip 6, 2011 (UTC) C&D4ever xx 20:11, lip 6, 2011 (UTC)frame|Amy: Green Girl on the group photo the program I use to make the images has a problem, and I have to redo it des the beginning. I do have more time to finish it? I promise I will not take long.by_cavi74 No oczywiście! Ale russel był napradę zabawny! Gostek myśli, że to że BYŁ w 3 sezonie cokolwiek zmienia xDDD Zal mi go na maxa xD ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 10:49, lip 7, 2011 (UTC) Johaaan.png|Johan Carracedo Maryvette 74 (1).png|Maryvette Lair Girl_by_cavi74.png|Ines Damico Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 11:47, lip 7, 2011 (UTC) Go to the total drama wiki chat Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 12:36, lip 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok!!! I'm better now!!!! Finally!!! The headache stopped!!! G₩₠nn¥₪'''¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 12:45, lip 7, 2011 (UTC) Week 2 songs Johan: Taio Cruz : Dynamite Maryvette Song : http://www.123video.nl/playvideos.asp?MovieID=996356 thumb|left|300px|Ines song ! Here it is C&D4ever xx 16:04, lip 7, 2011 (UTC): frame|Angel Better Version Eee... Ja nic nie robiłam xD ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 16:39, lip 7, 2011 (UTC) Ps. Na serio nic nie grzbałam *_* thumb thumb|304px|for the record, i suck doing wings, drawing them on paper, or on the computer. -.-' Done ! Leannes angel is done and it sucks-Jarrod777thumb what do you mean-Jarrod777 I'd love to, but some hours ago, my parents told me that this week I won't be on, cause of the study in German for summer school, (I HATE summer school), and from 15th July, to 31th July, I'll be on holidays, so.... I'm really srry no.... But I can do the next picture, for episode 6, just make quickly the challenge!!! G₩₠nn¥₪'¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 19:31, lip 7, 2011 (UTC) thumb|Monique's dressHere is the photo for the challenge, srry I had already made it for Mocky74 today, as I said you, but i don't have time, so I hope it counts. G₩₠nn¥'₪'¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 19:35, lip 7, 2011 (UTC) I hope so.... I'm not so sure, but I hope so.....G₩₠nn¥'₪'''¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 19:39, lip 7, 2011 (UTC) So who is saved ? She will do it but she want will won a place in final 4 ! Girl's are okey, but a milion dollars is way better !!!! 20:27, lip 7, 2011 (UTC) Ej, jak sie robiło to coś zamiast Enter? ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 20:54, lip 7, 2011 (UTC) Amy's Dress! Here comes Teddy! 21:03, lip 7, 2011 (UTC) (C&D4Ever): frame|Amy Dress Leanne's drees is done-Jarrod777thumb thumb thumb|400px|was slow but I finished :) thumb|Here She Issss<3 Hi Przemek. :( Because Cavi made it I think you don't need mine, right? :( ♥Mocky♥ 06:21, lip 8, 2011 (UTC) Super tylko jak do cholery robiło sie to cuś zamiast enter? ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 10:12, lip 8, 2011 (UTC) thumb|left|398px|This is how it looks until now! :) And I want a break. I am tired! Wanna chat on tdi wiki? It was hard! Doesn't it look awesome? :P thumb|left|398px|It was very hard! :P Ready! [[User:Mocky74|♥Mocky♥ 14:47, lip 8, 2011 (UTC)]] Hi! Wanna chat? If yes, I'm waiting you there! :) ♥Mocky♥ 16:59, lip 8, 2011 (UTC)